Dark side of me
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has a secret to keep, and a family to protect. Will she be able to keep her secret, even from the boy she likes? x-over between mythology (of many cultures) and magic. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


The day started out just as it had every day for the last three years, she would get to school walk down the halls on the way to class, someone would corner her and call her names, push her, and then she'd continue onto class. She never pushed back, yelled back, or fought back at all, she never even said a word. She took all the bullying and punishment they threw her way because she was taught better than that. She was taught not to hit back, or fight back at all, because even though she would most certainly win… it would never be worth it, not with that look her mother got in her eyes. Her mother had taught her insistently that she should never fight, that it most definitely would not be worth it. Especially with the type of secret her family was hiding. The secrets her family had were enough to get them all sent to D.C for government testing, and for her family to be shunned… Well more than they already were. While at one time her father could have protected them, would have, and most definitely would have told his daughter to fight her bullies back… He was gone, not even a whisper in the wind, and most definitely long dead. She knew her mother still cried about it sometimes, and she still hugged her tight when it happened, promising to be safe and keep her siblings safe.

It wasn't a lie, she would keep her family safe no matter what it cost her, there was no way she would let any of her siblings die, or her mother get taken away. Not even if it killed her in the process, would she let anything happen to any of them, she was too loyal for that. That didn't stop her from sometimes being extremely jealous of her siblings, and the simple pleasures they got in life. Like not having to worry about life or death situations and protecting the family, or being bullied at school, they even got most of her mom's attention, and that was what really bothered her. As protector of her family, perhaps not having her mother's attention should have bothered her a little less, there were more serious matters at hand, but she couldn't help the hurt she felt when she saw one of her siblings curled up in her mother's arms being hugged and kissed and told everything would be okay. She missed those days sorely.

Looking up at the clock her mind processed the fact that she had just spent five minutes short of her entire school day thinking about her home life. She hadn't heard a word her teacher's said, and she didn't remember walking to any of her classes. Great, it was going to be one of those days. Walking home when the bell rang she enjoyed watching the leaves fall on the ground gently, their various colors making it known that fall was in fact here. Approaching her house she smiled as she saw her little brother and sister playing out in the front yard behind the Iron Gate that protected their house. They hadn't noticed her approach and continued to play, so she watched looking around at the house and the yard. Her house was made of wood and brick, and very large. It was the house of people who had money, and rich as her family was it did little to stop the bullying. The wood of the house was a light blue with white trim, and the garage doors around the corner were white too. Her front door was made of oak, and very old, with a wolf's head for a knocker. The irony of it could kill her. The front yard was large and stretched out about an acre, save for the drive way that looped around. Their backyard was much larger but could not be seen from here, it was full of trees that turned into woods and then went back about 20 acres. Needless to say, her home and the land surrounding it was extremely large, but very necessary, especially when you have seven kids. Somewhere around back was one tombstone with an angel above it with a wolf at its side. The architect had found this unusual but her mother had insisted, and so he built it with no further comments. It remained in the back yard at her father's gravesite with no one to see it but her and her siblings. Their mother never came to see it, except for the rare occasions when it was a full moon and she thought no one was looking.

She decided now was the time to make herself known and head inside, she had homework to do, and other various chores to get done before Friday's full moon. Walking in the front door there was a short hallway that branched off into the living room, library, dining room, and eventually, the kitchen. There was a spiral staircase in the living room leading upstairs to the bedrooms. The first floor wrapped around so you could walk into one room and continue into the other, and it was where the children spent the majority of their time. In the living room was a couch and love seat that faced the wide screen T.V that was mounted onto the wall. On the other side of the room were the toys for all the little kids to keep them busy. The floors were carpeted in grey, and the walls were a pale blue, creating a sterile feel to the room. Pictures hung up on the walls to give it a more family feel. In the library the walls had wood paneling and were surrounded by bookshelves filled from floor to ceiling with books, the floor was made up of the same grey carpet. There was one sofa, and two chairs, just for sitting, and on a far wall was the only desk for their mother's "work". The dining room had a long oak table with seating available for ten people, though there was never that many people home at one time. Much like the library, the walls were made up wood paneling, but the floors were wood. The kitchen was made up of granite countertops, cherry cupboards, and a small island in the middle. All the appliances were stainless steel and the whole room was spotless. The beige tile and the chocolate brown walls made the kitchen seem like the most comforting room in the entire house, odd as it was.

Up the spiral stair case was five bedrooms, the master was the first room on the left and not surprisingly, the largest. The walls were a deep crimson color and the floors were hardwood, having originally been white carpet, but that had to change after all the blood that had stained the carpet. There were few photos up, one of them being her dad, the rest of them being her and the other kids. A large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a canopy above it, it was neatly made as usual. On the other side of the hall was Sonya's room, as she was the youngest she needed the room closest to their mother. Her room was princess themed, covered from top to bottom in pink, the only things being a different color were her floor, the trim, the door, and her bed frame, all of which being white. The room next to hers was Angelo and Ava's room; it was separated by a divider making the blue and purple room seem smaller than it really was. Vitaliy had the room further up the hall next to their mom's in a universe themed room, with the planets projected on his ceiling. Next to Vitaliy's room was Dakota's room, which was Paris themed right down to the rug at the end of her bed. Straight ahead were the wooden stairs that led up to the attic, Faylinn and Ilya's room which was also split off by a divider. The military green that was Ilya's side of the room didn't contrast too badly with the electric blue that was Faylinn's side. The twins were very similar and had roughly the same objects in their room, the only true difference being the color. As she made her way up the stairs, she heard her name from behind her, spoken softly and by none other than her mother.

"Faylinn?"

"Hi, mom, I just got home and was headed up to my room to do homework." The girl said turning around to look at her mother.

Maura Taisiya Konnor was Russian and Italian in ancestry. Her straight ash-blonde hair was grown out to a little past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes seemed electrifying. It was easy to see why Faylinn's father, Luca Konnor, had fallen for the blonde. Her facial features, while angular, still held a softness to them that didn't make them to sharp. She was about 5'8" and only 140 pounds at best, her build that hour-glass figure every woman longed for. Her beauty was effortless, and enough to make any woman scornful, but her personality had slow become more repressed and her mood more and more saddened since the years of her husband's passing.

"I was just wondering if you would like to spend some time with me, watch a movie with some popcorn." Her mother asked. Faylinn was really confused as to why her mother was actually asking to spend time with her. Of all the kids, she was usually the last one to be asked.

Faylinn Mischa Konnor and Ilya Caine Konnor were born on Halloween night in 1995 to Maura and Luca Konnor. They had been a surprise, only Ilya was expected, they never thought they would have twins. Growing up the two were very much alike and very different all at the same time. Faylinn was the dark haired version of her mother, with black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long like her mothers and shiny too, but curly. She was shorter though, coming in at 5'6" instead of 5'8". She was the quiet one, and not as adventurous as her parents would have hoped her to be. She was fiercely loyal though, and was extremely protective, but she wasn't very cuddly. Her brother, had the ash-blonde hair their mother had, and the amber eyes their father had. He was very muscular, and very tall, coming in at 6'6", he was also a linebacker for the football team. Needless to say, he had all the girls doing whatever he asked. He was too sweet to ask anything bad of them though, and spent a lot of time with many different people. He was extremely outgoing.

Two years after they were born, on January 28th, Vitaliy Arturo Konnor was born. The second boy of the family, and definitely the cuddle bug, he had ash-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also very tall like his brother, coming in at 6'4". He chose not to join the football team though, and instead spent his time studying and going to chess club.

Dakota Arianna Konnor was born two years later on February 29th. She had Curly black hair and amber eyes; she was also going to be the tallest girl. Coming in at 5'8" already at only twelve years old, she was the most tomboy like of all the girls in the family. Her tan skin made her look the most Italian of the children, and she was very muscular, playing football with the boys from a young age. Her siblings called her "Koda".

Ava Camilla Konnor and Angelo Nikolai Konnor were born on Friday the 13th in September of 2002. Ava had ash-blonde hair and blue eyes like their mother, while Angelo had their father's curly black hair and amber eyes. They were both quiet and when they did speak they completed each other's sentences. Ava normally spoke for her brother, and did so with great care. They spent all their time together, and didn't leave home very often.

Sonya Quillan Konnor, the youngest of the Konnor children, was born April 8th, three years after the twins. Her ash-blonde hair and amber eyes were both bright and soft, for different reasons. She was going to be very small, and her little body sometimes seemed frail. She was very soft spoken, and most definitely a cuddle bug. She was her siblings favorite person, and always did things with the best of intentions. She was the baby, and the sweetheart of the family.

So why Faylinn's mother was asking her to watch a movie with her at this point in time she found extremely confusing. She didn't take too much time to answer back non-the-less.

"Sure, mom, I'd love to watch a movie with you."

"That's great! I wasn't sure if you'd want to, and I… Well come on lets go watch a movie." She said smiling at her daughter. The day for Faylinn had started out badly, but it seemed it would get better. She was excited for the chance to spend time with her mother, and almost ran off to the other room. Sitting at the edge of her mother's bed she waited to see what movie would be picked. Instead, a conversation was started.

"Faylinn… We need to talk about the night your father died."

It was going to be a long talk…


End file.
